


Dog Days [Podfic]

by greeniron



Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [5]
Category: Sky High (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Pre-Slash, Superpowers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: Where Rodney acclimates to his new surroundings, and everyone else tries to find him.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Teyla Emmagan, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/116686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Dog Days [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dog Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205301) by [sardonicsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley). 



[Audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Dog%20Days.m4b) (94.4 MB) ||| [ Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Dog%20Days%20Mp3.zip) (155 MB) ||| 3 hours 15 minutes

Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Cover by LePeru


End file.
